Found
by FlyingBoppers
Summary: It started so innocent, even boring. It spiraled into an ancient mystery, suspisions, paranoia, and questioning every instict you've ever had. James Patterson isn't as creative as we thought.
1. The Find

**Flying here! This stories features myself and my friend Iggys Girl. Don't let that turn you away though, I worked hard to make sure these aren't Mary Sues. Without further ado, here is the story!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Willow and I saw them, all rational thought went out the window. All we could do was tear off our lab coats and go after them. We knew these people. We knew who they were. We knew why they we at that place.<p>

They looked slightly different from how we pictured them, but weren't they fictional anyway?

Let me go back.

My name is Jae Richards. Not Jade. It's really Jae. Willow Robertson is one of my best friends. The two of us had read the series 'Maximum Ride' and talked about it many, many times.

Here we were, on an eighth grade field trip in South Dakota. We were in a building called the Dennis Research Center where they were trying to get the complicated idea of genetics to stick in the minds of 35 14 year olds.

Because different rooms had Biohazard stickers, we were wearing oversized lab coats that were not slimming or fashionable in any way. Our long hair was pulled back, and we had finally taken off the annoying gloves. The researchers had also given us glasses that would protect our eyes.

Willow had lent pretty much all the girls ponytail holders, always having a bunch on hand. Her blue eyes that normally seemed to shine in happiness were dull with boredom. To keep my own boredom away, I was seeing how many braids I could put in her long blonde hair before someone yelled at me.

I did hear yells, but they weren't directed at me. They were down the hall, and extremely angry.

A few people ran by us. 6, to be exact. All of them wore pristine white hospital gowns but other than that fact they were a mess. Their hair was tangled and their skin scarred. They wore no shoes.

3 of them must've been about 13 or 12; the others looked about 9, 6, and 3. The nine year old clung tightly to a small lump of black fur.

The shocking part was something only Willow and I would see. A few pieces of white down were floating by my face. When I looked closer at the people, I saw some discoloration that my mind quickly turned into feathers.

So…..I ran.

Willow ran after me too. I tugged at my lab coat and my glasses until they came off. I could hear the thick fabric sliding off of Willow.

Suddenly I was thrown into the race between the six kids and their dog verses science.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the outside, the kids kept running. We still followed. The one that looked the youngest, about 3, turned back and halted suddenly.<p>

The rest of the kids didn't notice, all except the second youngest. He stopped too.

Both of them saw that we weren't enemies.

We reached the two of them very soon. They waited patiently. When we got to them, the little girl walked closer to us.

"Hello." She said sweetly.

"Hello." The boy next to her echoed. I couldn't help the aw that escaped. Willow looked dreamy too.

"Do you have wings?" I asked hesitantly to the small children. The girl smiled. Pure white wings were suddenly extended from her back. The boy slowly brought out his own tan and white wings as well. My breath caught in my throat at the raw beauty of what I was seeing.

"Do you have names?" It took me a second to realize Willow had spoken. Of course, she knew the names they should have.

Both of them shook their heads.

"Do you want names?" Willow asked. Both of them nodded. Because we'd been slowly walking as we talked, the research center was just a speck in the distance now.

I looked closer at the two of them. Clearly, they were Angel and Gasman. But at the same time they clearly weren't. I don't remember anything being said about Angel having dirty blond colored hair and blue-green eyes. Or that Gazzy's eyes were hazel. They looked different from the descriptions in the books they starred in.

People were running towards us now, the same four from before. The not quite Angel and Gasman ran back towards them.

* * *

><p>It was the Flock, in a twisted way. Max isn't supposed to look so vulnerable and have very blond hair. Fang was a lot paler and happier than it said. Nudge looked very similar to how I pictured her. Iggy's eyes didn't focus well, did they?<p>

The mostly-Flock hugged the two members that had stayed behind.

Angel was explaining us. How we weren't evil, and that we wanted to help. Her voice was so sweet and I wanted to hug her every time I just heard her talk.

Willow and I kept walking, hoping they would get the message that we had to keep going. They did. The Flock followed us as we continued on.

I was leading. I knew exactly where we were headed.

* * *

><p>Through the next 10 minutes, I heard Willow talking to the Flock. She explained the predicament, and magically enough, also explained what she knew happened to them. Then, when we approached roads, she gave a basic description of what cars were.<p>

She finished her monologue with one question. "Will you come with us?"

The Flock nodded enthusiastically, even Fang, which I was surprised about.

Then again, they weren't their characters.

Willow smiled happily. "Then you're going to need names."

I was still mentally freaking out. However calm Willow could be about this was an insane amount of calm.

"What are your names?" Nudge asked.

"I'm Jae, and she's Willow." I introduced quickly. "But you'll need different ones.

"I want a name!" Angel piped in happily. She ran up to me. "Will you give me a name?"

I thought back into the books, and the names Angel had given herself.

"Isabel." I told her eventually, laughing a little. Isabella von Rothschild, anyone?

"Ooh, me, me!" Gasman shouted excitedly, jumping onto Willow, who had finally came to stand next to me. Willow and I laughed, and we both started to think.

Willow perked up. "Jason." 'Jason' grinned and jumped off her back, tumbling down the hill we approached along with 'Isabel'.

Nudge caught up to me. "What about me?" She asked with a small smile. I already knew this one.

"Crystal." I told her. She repeated the word and smiled wider, running off to tell the younger two.

The oldest three ran up to us next, with a look of childish excitement that I had never before seen on a teenagers face.

"And us?" Max asked softly. She really was softer than her character, she seemed more naïve, but so did all of them.

"You can be Samantha, but we'll call you Sam." I explained. Max and Sam….there wasn't too much of a difference, right?

Willow turned to Iggy. "You're James." She said confidently, reciting the name given to Iggy in the second book.

"And you are…." I trailed off as I looked at Fang.

"Jake." Willow cut in. I nodded appreciatively.

'Sam' and 'James' had already tumbled down the hill, meeting up with Crystal, Jason, and Isabel.

Willow turned to me, a scarily large grin stretching across her face. The she threw herself down the hill, laughing as she went.

My vision of her got hazy after a few seconds. But that was probably because I was already rolling too.

At the bottom of the hill we were all laughing and out of breath. All of us. Even Fang.

I knew we would have to talk to my parents, and Willow's parents. But for now, we could just laugh and realize how this world worked.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Tell me what you think in a review because it will make me smile!<strong>


	2. New Names and Simple Learning

**This may seem slow, but the action will pick up soon. **

Angel hugged my waist tightly, staring into my face.

We had already asked our parents, having the inevitable strange conversation. Willow and I decided we had to split them up to make it work.

Angel, Gasman, and Iggy were staying with me. Nudge, Fang, and Max were leaving with Willow.

Before Willow left with her share of the Flock, we were all gathered in my pink-walled bedroom. We were letting the Flock choose things like birthdays and middle names and last names and the state they came from. We already told them we would be calling them Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman and Angel. They didn't quite understand, but they knew only our families would call them that and to only call each other that around our families.

Our cover story was that they were foreign exchange students from the far away land…of other parts of America. Not so foreign, really just friends of our parents sending their kids to a different place. So we fabricated simple families for them and reasons they were sent to us. The story was only necessary because they would have to start school next year.

They would start next year because among their many charms, they were not too educated. Willow and I were working out their education plan.

I explained to Angel and Gasman they would pretend to be brother and sister, because they did have a resemblance. They loved the idea and began working together.

After an hour of Willow and I talking about how we would get them ready for the real world with small interruptions of Flock Confusion, they had decided.

Willow now housed Samantha Obsidian, from New Mexico, Crystal Fiona Holmes from Maine, and Jacob Nicholas Gunderman from California. Yes, Fang pick Nicholas as his middle name.

At my house, Isabel Tabitha Sewell and Jason Andrew Sewell from Oregon as well as James Matthew Meyer from Colorado lived.

I tried to get Iggy to make his name Patterson, but he didn't want to.

Then Willow and her three winged kids left. We would give them separate safety talks.

Now Angel was staring at me sadly. She missed Max and Fang and Nudge.

I introduced the trio to Lego's and Gazzy was having a field day. Iggy, it turned out, wasn't blind and was fascinated by my random doodles I made when I was bored.

Angel was depressed.

Then the fun stuff started. Being as 'sheltered' as they were, none of them had ever seen an oven, microwave, TV or vacuum, even though they had seen some of the most advanced technology known to man.

I taught them not to touch the burners on the oven or put metal in the microwave. When I first turned on the vacuum cleaner they all jumped back like it would suck them up with the dirt. I couldn't help but smile at their innocence.

My siblings thought the three were hilarious. My 10 year old sister Hannah and my 6 year old brother William were making friends with the winged kids.

4 year old Angel was enthralled by the idea of many kinds of food. I asked Iggy what they ate at the lab we found them at.

"Every day we got a piece of bread and some beans." He responded.

"That's all?"

"Sometimes we'd get water too." He defended. What he was defending, I'm not sure.

I smiled and asked my mom permission for something very special. Angel hung on my back, Gasman stuck to my side, and Iggy sort of fluttered nervously while I prepared.

"Why does it smell like that?" Angel questioned. It was one of those questions I wasn't sure how to answer, but Hannah answered for me.

"Because they taste good!" She exclaimed.

After half an hour, I was presenting a few people the first chocolate chip cookies they had ever seen. They were cautious at first, but once Iggy's face lit up the other two dove in.

I only let them each have two because after someone has starved; if they have too much food they get very sick. I was pretty sure too much sugar for someone who's never had any wouldn't be the best idea either.

I got them each a glass of water and their eyes widened more when they saw how easy I got it. I was too afraid to ask what they had to do for water.

Once they had a few cookies and knew a few basic things I set Hannah and Will to the task of teaching them about other kitchen safety things. Then I took Angel, who still wore a drab hospital gown, into a bathroom.

I told her to bring out her wings through the slits in her gown. When she did I washed away all the dirt and grime between her feathers. She flinched a few times, but when I was done the feathers gleamed dimly.

Then I set her head in the sink, turned on the hot water, and washed her hair. The only shampoo she had ever been exposed to was now being scrubbed into her scalp.

Finally, I brought her into my room, where I gave her a pullover hoodie of mine to wear instead of the hospital gown, rolling up the sleeves a few times. A pair of black leggings I never wore was cut to go over her legs like something resembling pants. I let her know there were no slits in it and her wings wouldn't come out. She wasn't pleased about that fact, but hugged the very loose sweatshirt to herself tightly.

Angel was herded back upstairs to have what she missed explained, and I grabbed Gasman to go through the same process. His outfit was now comprised of Wills clothes. They were both 6, and even though Gasman was a little bit taller, one of Will's loose fitting sweatshirts and sweatpants fit him alright. I shoved both of the young kid's feet into some of Will's socks.

I felt a little bit awkward cleaning Iggy's wings and hair because he was my age. He didn't seem to mind though.

He was my age, not my size. My too-big-for-me sweatshirt was almost small on him, and the only pants I had for him was a pair of baggy black and pink sweatpants.

It was quite comical.

The next day was a school day, and Willow explained that she had gone through similar things with Max, Fang, and Nudge. Today they were at our houses. There were strict rules. No flying, only eat what they were told to eat, stay inside, drink as much water as you want.

They were allowed to draw and look through books and magazines they found laying around.

Our friend Alex wanted to know what happened.

We explained how the scientist's kids were fooling around, but we thought there might be danger so we followed them and everyone got home alright.

They seemed to believe us.

Now we just had to get through a day.


End file.
